


Jaro's Angels

by myszmusica13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, unbeta'd fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myszmusica13/pseuds/myszmusica13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five conversations Joanne Thornton is so glad the media didn't overhear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaro's Angels

1

Joanne nearly kills herself the first week Jaromir is with the Sharks. She might not be captain anymore, but like hell is she letting the press find out Tomi still hasn’t said a word to Jaro. It finally comes to a head the night before a game against the Flyers.

“Babe,” Jo coos, straddling Tomi’s hips “why don’t you ever talk to Jaro? You played together on the national team didn’t you? I thought everything was fine.”

“I grew up with his photo on my wall, Jo. How I’m talk together like normal people?”

Tomi makes to roll her face into a pillow, but Jo tightens her hold. Even when Tomi was just her rookie, she knew if Tomi hid the conversation would never be resolved.

“Wanna know a secret?” She purrs into Tomi’s ear, punctuated with a kiss. “His posters were in my room too. I took them down after we played together for the Bruins.” She rolls to lay next to Tomi. “He’s not a god, he’s human just like me and you.”

 

2

Jo regretted letting Jaro and Tomi get close. Only Jaro would fill Tomi’s sweet little head with such lecherous thoughts.

“No Jo! Is perfect! We angels but not underwear angels!” Tomi argues.

“Victoria’s Secret?” Brenna asks.   
“Brenna Smith do not suggest we wear Victoria’s Secret lingerie to an event with cameras.” Jo snaps. For Gods sake, how are these two adults?

“No,no Angel Charlie! And Jaro will be Charlie!”  Tomi presses up along Jo’s side “Please Jo, we have so much Halloween fun.”

“Fine” Jo snaps, “But if we end up on Deadspin I’m dumping you”

 

3

“Jo! Jo look!” Tomi practically yells across the store. Next to her, Brenna is doubled over laughing.

“What is it?” Jo asks, jogging over quickly.

“Is zip up bra! For sports! Why Brenna laugh?”

“Sorry, sorry” Brenna hiccups, “but the image of you in the weight room in that is too funny”

“Brenna!” Tomi whines, “I’m best seduce!”

Jo needs to sit down, somewhere far away, preferably somewhere with lots of acohol.

“Tomi”, she says slowly, and God does she deserve a sainthood for the distinct lack of murder happening her, “Tomi were you going to seduce me with a zip up sports bra? In our weight room? Where the team practices?”

“I’m best seduce.” Tomi says stubbornly. “I’m show”

 

4

“Hey Coach, you wanted to talk to me?” She doesn’t know why she’s being called in, because there is no way in hell Wilson will let DeBoer give the C back to her.

“Yes, Jo, come in” he hands her and iPad. “I have the footage from the last few games, and I’ve notice Tomi’s been a little off her game lately. Now what happens between the two of you is none of my business, but if you could make sure she gets some stress relief this weekend?” He trails off. And

Oh.   
My.

God.

Did Peter DeBoer just tell Jo to sex up her girlfriend?

“Sir, there is absolutely nothing wrong with our sex life. Tomi’s just having a scoring slump” She looks up and catches the look on DeBoers face. He’s red, past tomato and heading straight towards fire engine.

“I meant a spa day” he says, voice strangled. “A relaxing girls day.”

“Oh. Oh God, alright I need to be gone now”, she practically sprints out to the office, ready to bury herself in a hole.

 

5

There’s an unholy screaming coming from the bathroom. One of the voices is definitely Tomi, but Jo has no idea who the second, deeper voice is until she opens the bathroom door to find -- Brent?

“Why are you two standing on top of the toilet? You’ll break it, get down”

“Nope, no can do Jo” Brent says shakily. “There’s a massive spider in here. Like Chara level of big.”

“Is this a joke?” She asks. “And why were you in here in the first place.”

“I’m ask for help and Brent rescue me” Tomi says haughtily.

“Yeah he’s doing a great job of rescuing you babe.” Jo sighs as she starts hunting for the spider.

“There, gone. Now get down off the damn toilet Brent and get out of my house”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck on a completely different fic, and somehow this happened instead. Written for tofumilanesa over on Tumblr. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as whatwearhockey


End file.
